And They Lived Happily Ever After
by bangbangbang.x
Summary: Justin is cheating on Kelly but soon realises that he loves her. Oneshot! Read and Review please. x


**Ok, so my new oneshot! I heard a rumour aboout Kelly and Justin going out so I thought why not write a oneshot about them! They seem cute together. :D**

**Enjoooooy! x**

xXxXx

Dating fellow WWE employees are hard. But it is even harder for Kelly and Justin. Being in different brands, travelling to different cities. It is hard for the two to keep their relationship strong. Justin seems not to mind though. In fact, what Kelly didn't know is Justin has already started his own relationship with one of her fellow divas, Eve. No one told Kelly though as they were warned by Justin that if anyone told her, they are _dead_. No one believed him although, everyone was afraid of him. He is known to be one of the most dangerous superstars.

"Hey sweetie." Eve said giggling as Justin started to kiss her. "Hey bitches."

Eve never did like anyone else on the RAW roster except Justin and some of her fellow divas that included Alicia, Tamina, Nikki Bella and some other WWE workers. No one like Eve either but didn't dare say anything not because they were scared but because they were worried about their jobs. Eve threatened to fire the others if anyone 'disliked' her. What no one outside of the wrestling world knew, is that Eve was a relative of the McMahons so firing people is easy for her.

"Hey baby." Justin replied. "So, I was thinking we should go out to the fanciest restaurant tonight. What do you say?"

"Aw babe! I wish I could but I promised my uncle that I will help him tonight with the pay per view coming up." Eve pouted. "I am so sorry! I will make it up to you next time." She winked at him and stood up strutting out of the superstars' locker room.

"Damn, I'm so lucky I have her." Justin muttered to himself. The superstars around him shook their heads disappointed that Justin was cheating on Kelly. Kelly was one of the nicest divas and not one superstar wanted to hurt her as she was fragile. They hated Justin for doing that to Kelly, she has been to not many relationships before which all ended in disaster and it took Kelly months just to say yes to Justin. Justin should be greatful right? Wrong. He never really did like Kelly. It was a dare and Justin was able to do it.

Randy sighed. Kelly was one of the few divas he actually considered as friends and he hated seeing her cry or upset.. "I hope he knows what he's doing."

"Yeah," Mike sighed. "Kelly deserves better."

Mike had also liked Kelly but never had the guts to ask her out and when he heard about Justin and Kelly, he gave up but he never seem to have let the feeling go. Almost everyone knew about Mike's crush and they were happy for him. They just think that he would've asked her out by now.

xXxXx

"Hey Kellz" Layla cheerfully said. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine I guess. I'm missing Justin so much." Kelly sadly mumbled.

"Kelly." Layla paused biting her lip. "I don't know how to tell you this but... Justin's cheating on you!"

Layla immediately covered her mouth as soon as she realized what she has just said. She wasn't scared, she was just so sad that no one told her best friend the truth and she cracked.

"What?" Kelly asked, her mouth open.

"I'm sorry Kelly!" Layla exclaimed as she saw Kelly slide down the wall to the floor sobbing and crying. "Kelly, please I'm sorry. You deserve better."

"It's ok Layla, it's not your fault." Kelly paused smiling a bit at Layla before bowing her head as she continued. "I'm just upset that he would do that to me. After all the begging he did, I didn't think he would cheat on me."

"I know. You deserve better." Layla repeated smiling at Kelly. "Come on. We have to meet up with Michelle and go to the club."

"I don't know. I don't feel like going out after what just happened." Kelly bit her lip looking at Layla with teary eyes.

"Come on! Going out would help you forget about Justin." Layla suggested hoping Kelly would say yes.

"Ugh. Fine!" Kelly gave in giving Layla a smile. "Let me get ready and we can go."

"Great! I'll wait for you here!" Layla exclaimed.

After a few minutes, Kelly came out from the showers all freshened up, she even looked like nothing has happened as she put a huge amount of mascara to cover her red eyes. She also put on some blusher and a bit of lip gloss to top it off. She had on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a tank top and hoodie. She added some jewellery and her uggs to finish off. She met up with Layla and grabbed her stuff as they exited the divas' locker room. They entered Taker's locker room and found Michelle and her husband kissing.

Layla and Kelly giggled and the two pulled away and blushed.

"Urm, sorry. Come on!" Michelle apologized to Mark and pulled Kelly and Layla out of the locker room. "Sorry you had to see that."

"It's ok. Come on, we're meeting up with Rosa and the rest of the Smackdown roster there." Layla announced as they got in a taxi.

"I heard that the RAW roster's gonna be there too!" Michelle exclaimed and LayCool loked over to Kelly who had her mouth open and her eyes wide.

"Sorry Kellz, did I leave that bit out?" Layla asked laughing nervously. "Kelly! you have to forget about that cheating son of a bitch."

"you're right, you're right. I'll forget about him." Kelly said putting on a fake grin as they entered the club.

"HEY GUYS!" Melina squealed when they entered.

"Hey!" Michelle, Layla and Kelly said together making their way over to the divas.

Eve looked at Kelly in disgust. "Ugh." Alicia turned to her and just shook her head. She didn't understand why Eve hated Kelly so much. Kelly was a sweet girl and has never really been in fights backstage. Alicia never talked to Kelly before but Eve has been saying many lies to her that Kelly apparently 'said'.

Justin soon joined the small crowd of sexy, smart and powerful divas. He put his arm around Kelly's waist and was about to kiss her when Kelly pulled away and slapped him. He stood there in shock holding the cheek that Kelly just slapped.

"Stop acting so innocent! I know what you have been doing behind my back!" Kelly angrily shouted. "And to think that I was starting to fall in love with you! Forget you!"

Justin looked around at the small crowd of superstars and divas that were starting to surround them. He bowed his head not being able to say anything. He felt like his heart got shattered into a million pieces. Why? is what he's asking himself. He didn't love Kelly, he started to repeat that to himself completely oblivious to what's happening. But everytime he heard Kelly sob, his heart broke even more and one solution came to his mind. He loved Kelly. He actually did.

He looked up at Kelly and grabbed her head pulling her into a forceful kiss. He heard a faint chorus of 'Awws' around them. He could also hear Eve shouting at him in the background. He didn't care though, he licked Kelly's bottom lip begging for entrance. Kelly gladly obliged opening her mouth slightly to let Justin's tongue in. They continued to kiss for a couple of minuted until Eve decided to interrupt it.

"Excuse me?" Eve shouted. "You're in love with me! Not her!"

"Correction. I used to be in love with you. Now I'm in love with Kelly." Justin corrected Eve which made the crowd surrounding them sing out 'Oooh.'s and 'Aww.'s. Eve got angry and stomped away not saying anything else.

Justin smiled, satisfied with what he just did and went back to face Kelly again. "Be my girlfriend?" He asked putting on his best puppy dog face.

Kelly giggled before answering, "yes."

The superstars and divas cheered and partied after Kelly's answer and the new couple started laughing. Justin placed another small kiss on Kelly's lips before joining his friends.

"YAY!" Layla along with the other divas squealed and bombarded Kelly with questions about her feelings.

_'This could definitely be a start of something good.'_ Kelly thought smiling to herself as she began to answer the questions.

xXxXx

**My first oneshot! Be nice please! Personally, I don't like how the oneshot ended but please review anyway please. :] x**

**Also, I am now accepting requests so if you want me to write a oneshot about your favourite couple just pm me. include about 2 or 3 pairings though just in case i dont like the first pairing. :] xx**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

**Bridgettee. xxxxx**


End file.
